Tan solo un columpio de distancia
by Potter-Pevensie
Summary: Hermione se encuentra nostalgica y entra a un parque, pero nunca penso a quien se podria encontrar ahi...DraMione


_un pequeño DRAMIONE espero que les guste._

**Tan solo un columpio de distancia.**

Un día nublado después de bajar en la estación de Londres, Hermione decidió regresar a su casa, a pesar de que en esos momentos sus padres estuvieran totalmente felices en Australia.

Ella ya se encontraba observando su hogar desde la calle de enfrente en donde había un parque a su espalda. Pensaba todo lo que había vivido…después de todo ahora Voldemort había muerto y ella y sus padres podrían vivir tranquilos. Se dio la media vuelta entrando al parque, dirigiéndose a los columpios y sentándose en uno de ellos. No tenia ni siquiera ganas de columpiarse.

Pero alguien se colocó detrás de ella y la columpio ligeramente.

-Hace lindo día ¿no?- preguntó una voz amable y susurrante.

-Claro, si llamas 'lindo día' a un día nublado- respondió sarcástica a aquel desconocido.

-Que bien, porque a mi me gustan los días nublados, por eso lo digo ¿a ti no?

Hermione observó el cielo grisáceo y asintió.

-uuumh, ya veo.-volvió a decir la voz de aquel 'desconocido' que seguía columpiando despacio a la castaña.- ¿Vives cerca?

Hermione aun no confiando por completo…

-Algo así ¿y tú?- decidió preguntar ahora la castaña.

-Yo solo vine a buscarte a ti- aquella persona se había acercado para susurrar aquellas palabras al oído de ella.

Entonces Hermione se sobresalto ¡¿Cómo demonios era posible no haber reconocido aquella voz?! Pero si era nada mas ni nada menos que DRACO MALFOY. Se levantó del columpio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para mirarlo de frente y dirigió su mano derecha hacia su cintura; que era donde guardaba su varita. Preparada para cualquier imprevisto, se había enfrentado a Voldemort al lado de sus mejores amigos…por lo cual un Slytherin de su edad y no mucho más alto que ella; no sería problema alguno.

-Vamos Granger- dijo con su habitual tono de voz- no serás capaz de atacarme en medio de un barrio muggle.

Al momento de decir esto miraba a Hermione directamente a los ojos, y a ella ya le estaba resultando difícil sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Malfoy?- preguntó la castaña sin apartar la mirada de aquel Slytherin.

-Solo una cosa, ¿quieres que sea directo o que te diga todo un sermón?

Esta pregunta desconcertó aun más a Hermione.

-¿De que me estas hablando?- preguntó confundida acercando más su mano a la varita, solo los separaba un columpio de distancia.

-¡Te pregunte si querías que fuera directo Granger!

-¡Si tan solo supiera de que demonios me hablas!

-¡Solo responde la maldita pregunta!

-¡No me hables de esa manera!...tu...hurón.

Aquella 'conversación' iba aumentando de tono.

-¡Responde la maldita pregunta! ¡No te lo voy a volver a repetir!

-¡Dímelo de una buena vez Draco!

Ni siquiera ella misma lo podía creer…había llamado a Malfoy por su nombre. A DRACO MALFOY.

La distancia que había entre ellos (al menos del columpio) se redujo a nada. Ya que Draco lo había hecho a un lado para pasar. Bueno, no solo para pasar…Tomó a la castaña entre sus brazos y la besó. Hermione que se esperaba algo mucho peor…no tardo en rendirse ante aquellos finos labios del rubio. Su manos que momentos antes habían estado tensas alrededor de la varita, ahora parecian no tener fuerza alguna, tal vez solo la suficiente para posarlas ahora en la cintura de Draco. Su mente parecía no estar trabajando bien…ahí estaba, ella besando al odioso Slytherin que les había hecho la vida imposible a él y a sus amigos. Pensó que ahora si, NO podria sostenerle la mirada al rubio, pero cuando al fin se separaron con lo primero que se topó la mirada de Hermione fue con la de Draco Malfoy.

-Tomé lo ultimo que dijiste como un 'se directo por favor'

Hermione no quitaba la vista de aquellos hermosos ojos platinados. Pareciera que todos aquellos años de odio, siempre hubiesen estado separados solo por un columpio de parque.

Draco bajo las manos hacía la cadera de Hermione para acercarla más hacía él.

-Dejame preguntarte una ultima cosa- susurró el rubio de nuevo.

Hermione solo asintió.

El rubio puso semblante entre serio y divertido.

-¿Aun crees que soy un hurón?

__

Solo una cosa...espero que les haya gustado

AndiiRespondiendo a cierta duda, es un One...solo un cap...solo esto  
GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!


End file.
